When Evil Fights Evil
by Kayleigh Megan
Summary: This is my take on those last episodes of season 2. Greg and Tamara take Regina and Greg tortures her into telling him where his father is.


**Season 2, those last episodes. Somehow, I love Regina/the Evil Queen. I'm rooting for her, have always been, and I thought they didn't show enough. I took the liberty to change some things, and maybe I'll have a sequel to this if people like it. But this is my take on those last couple of episodes. Enjoy! And tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Regina laughed when he stood in front of her, his expression smug and his hands behind his back. Greg Mendell had grown up and he was ready to seek revenge. Though it scared her, Regina showed non of that, for she was the queen and she had learned to keep her feelings out of business like this.

Even though she liked to indulge in feeling when it came to Snow White.

"You're going with us...and you're going to tell me where my father is," he said, his voice low. He was pissed.

"I told you, I don't know where your father is," she said again. She had been saying it for a while now but he didn't seem to listen.

The fist came at her and before she could stop it, it connected to her stomach. The air left her with a whoosh as the pain hit her. She doubled over, everything she could do considering they had her hands tied behind her back. She grunted, but didn't give in. She would take his father's fate to the grave.

"Get that bag over her head. We need to get going," Tamara said. Greg threw the bag over Regina's head and chuckled when she struggled. "Don't bother fighting now, Regina. You have nowhere to go. They all hate you still," Tamara added. Regina growled at her from under the bag, but didn't take heed to her words. She would fight for as long as she was able.

"Is she the one leading here, stud?" She asked Greg tauntingly. "Is she pulling your strings?"

"Stop."

She didn't. "Is she just pulling that one string?" She asked, nodding her head down, able to see through the bag.

He hit her again, his fist connecting to the same spot as it had earlier, but harder. Or maybe that was her imagination because she could already feel the tightness in her mucles there. "Shut up!"

"Greg!" Tamara scolded him, and Regina grinned through the pain.

Maybe she should be a little more careful, but she couldn't let them take her without a fight. Greg grabbed her arm in a bruising grip and pulled her with him, and when they stepped outside the cold hit her face. Regina tried pulling her arm out of Greg's grip but he was too strong. She tried getting a good look around her but with the bag over her head she didn't recognize anything around her.

She tried to kick him, but he chuckled. Then she felt a kick against her shin. "Don't you dare try that again," he growled into her ear. "I don't have to keep you alive, not after you told me where my father is."

Regina blinked against the tears because of the searing pain in her shin but she didn't get the time to let it rest, because Greg pulled her with him. She didn't know where they were going but her entire body was tense at the thought of what they were going to do to her. She, a powerful Queen, was powerless against two humans, two people who didn't have any power.

* * *

"We have to find her," Henry said.

He had been trying to get his mother and Mary Margaret to listen to him. He'd had a feeling that something was going on with his mother, his adoptive mother, and he wanted to see if she was alright. Even though she was the _Evil Queen,_ and even though he didn't know if he could trust her with anything. She didn't deserve to be hurt, and he did want to know what was going on.

"It's not safe Henry. Regina can take care of herself. You know she has power," Emma said.

"And she's strong enough to do whatever she has to to stay safe."

"But I feel like there's something wrong," Henry tried again. He needed to know what was wrong with his mother, because no matter his feelings - or maybe his words - said, he had grown up under her wing and he loved her. He needed her to be around even if he wasn't going to be living with her. "Please, mom..."

Emma looked at him, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She liked it when he called her mom, he had known that for a while, and he liked to think that he did that on purpose to get her to help him. But he hadn't. It had just slipped out while he was trying to get them to help him.

"Maybe we can do something..." it was Mary Margaret who spoke, and Henry beamed at her. "Let me get David and we can go and find out where she is."

* * *

Regina gagged at the stench. She was used to a lot but she hated the smell of fish. She struggled, not caring if that meant the bruise on her arm would be even bigger. She hoped that they would kill her fast, but then again she knew that Greg wanted to know where his father was, and if she wasn't going to tell him, it could take a long time before she was actually dead.

She thought about what she was going to do. There wasn't a lot, especially because they had trapped her magic. She sighed.

"Tamara, help me get her up here," Greg suddenly said. Regina was lifted, her legs were grabbed. She kicked out but all she did was make Greg stumble, and he pinched her in anger. She screamed, not just from the pain but to see of there was anyone close enough to hear her. "Nobody will hear you, fucking bitch," Greg muttered in her ear. She shivered when she realized that somewhere in the town she had made, there was a place where no one would hear her. IT made her scared, and it was the first time she felt like that.

"Tie her up," Tamara said, and then started tying up Regina's feet. Her hands were tied up by her side, and she knew fighting the bonds wouldn't do anything. They were too tight, they were too strong, and her magic was seeping out of her and into the bracelet. She was powerless. It wasn't the first time that she had been powerless, but it was the first time here, in Storybrook, and she cursed the day that she had gone evil.

"You go, you have a fiancé to fool, and I have something I need to talk to Regina about," Greg said, his voice now strong. Regina was surprised and somewhat impressed by the change in him, and she could feel Tamara's surprise.

"Sure. Don't kill her before we find out where she keeps her shit," Tamara said. Greg muttered something but neither Tamara nor Regina cared.

When Tamara was gone, Greg took the bag off of her head and she breathed in deeply, her lungs finally filling with air. She gagged again when she realized what kind of air she was breathing in, but she shook her head and tried to forget about it. Greg stood over her and smiled, causing shivers to run down Regina's back.

He started preparing her for whatever he was going to do, and she simply stared at him. "You know, you could stop this from happening by just telling me where my father is." he put something on my face, and then something on my arm. It was sticky. And then I realized what he was going to do, and I felt my stomach clench. He was going to use electric shocks to get me to talk. "When I left...when you forced me out of town, I was picked up. I grew up with people who were simple minded, but I didn't mind very much. They kept me safe, and I knew I would get a change to get back at you. I needed my father, though."

"You will _never _see your father again," Regina replied, her voice cold. She would have to shield herself from everything to be the _Evil Queen _again, but she was willing to do whatever to keep herself from screaming out in fear. Contrary to popular belief, she felt fear, and she was terrified right now. Helpless against what he was going to do, she wanted it to be over.

He looked at her when he was done preparing her, and did something that surprised her. He ran his hands over her legs, up her stomach. "You sure about that?" he asked, moving his hands higher, squeezing her breast, before wrapping his arm around her neck and squeezing just enough so that she couldn't get enough air into her lungs.

"Yes," she breathed out, and he chuckled.

"Okay. Let's see how sure you are after this," he said. He let her go and turned around while she gasped for air. He turned on the machine and she closed her eyes. When the first shock came, her entire body tensed and her back arched off of the table she was on. It hurt her more than she had expected, and tears ran down her face before she could stop them.

This was going to be a painful experience.

* * *

"Where are Emma and Neal?" Henry asked. He had been kept in the dark about what was going on and he didn't like it.

"They are looking for your mother," David said, a small smile playing on his lips. Henry gritted his teeth and kept staring at David until he went on. "Okay kid, they are looking for your mother and Mary Margaret and I will join them very soon. After she had some time to come down from the pain she felt just now."

"Why did you do that?"

"So that we could find out where she was. We don't know much more but we do know where she is...or at least Emma knows."

Henry nodded his head and sighed. He wanted to help but he was sure that they wouldn't let him. So he didn't ask. He wouldn't follow them either, because he didn't want to die, but he did want to do something. As he watched David and Mary Margaret get ready to leave, he thought of his mother. She was in pain, that much he gathered from David. He could ask for more information but he knew that no one knew more about what was going on with his mother, so he let it go. No matter how much he wanted to save his mother, he knew that they had more chance if he wasn't in the way.

"Get her home, David."

"I will kid. I'll bring you to Granny's and then we will get your mother," David responded. Henry let it all happen, and prayed that his mother wouldn't be dead by the time they got to her.

* * *

At shock number three, Regina's muscles felt weak. She shook, as if she'd been working out, and her head was pounding. She still hadn't said anything and she didn't think she could even speak. The pain was intense, more so than she had ever felt. Greg stood over her, and asked her the same question he had been asking for the past hour. "Where is my father?"

She didn't answer, and he turned back around to give her another shock. But he was stopped cold, when Tamara walked in. "I found it."

"Where? Show it," Greg said, suppressing his anger just enough to talk to Tamara. "And be quick about it, you know we don't have much time and I need to know..."

"You need to know where your father is. Yes, we all know," Tamara said, and Regina smiled at the degrading tone in her voice. Greg slapped her as he walked by, and Regina growled out in anger. When - or if - she got out here, she would kill this bastard who thought he could do this to her and walk away. She would make sure that she was the one hurting him just as bad as he'd hurt her.

"Shut up, dog," Greg said, before he turned around toward Tamara. "We need to be quick. Show."

Regina couldn't see what they were doing, and she couldn't see what they had gotten. She did know it was something with magic, and she wished that she had thought of this when she hid her magic. They could have gotten her magic, or something else.

"I don't know what it is yet, but I'll send a picture to them to have it checked out. And this...these are magic beans."

Regina felt her heart stop for a second, and then it started up faster than ever. They had magic beans? That meant that they could go wherever they wanted to go and there would be even more hell to pay. Regina gritted her teeth and listened to the two talk for a little while, but before she knew it Tamara was gone and Greg came back to taunt her some more.

"Where were we?" Greg muttered, "You know I almost forgot that we don't have much time...so I'm going to have to speed this up," he said. He added some power to the shocks and Regina closed her eyes once again. This would hurt.

* * *

"I'm absolutely sure that they have her here."

Emma looked at Neal, not only seeing the man she'd been in love with but seeing his fairy tale character too now. She knew he had grown up in the Enchanted Forest and she also knew that he didn't care to go back there, but it was a shock to find out that he had been there.

"Why is that?"

"Because David said something about sardines. This is the only place I know in here that cans sardines."

Neal nodded his head. "Okay. What are you going to do when you find her?"

"I'm going to get her out of there, she doesn't deserve to die for something like this. No matter how much I want her gone, I don't want her to die," she said. She had Henry to think about and she knew he would never forgive her if she let them kill Regina. "You have my back? Even when we find Tamara with her?"

"Yes, Emma. If we find that Tamara is behind this, I will have your back. Let's go," he said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Fuck," Tamara muttered.

"What?" Greg asked.

Regina opened her eyes again. They were burning, along with the rest of her body. She could hardly breathe, and she couldn't move a muscle. Pain was something she was used to but this was more than she could take. She could feel her mind shutting down, and she knew that she would lose consciousness soon. She held it off to hear what they had to say.

"They're here...four of them," Tamara said. "Hurry the fuck up will you, we have to get out of here."

"You go, I'll finish this," Greg said, "do what you have to do to keep them away." Tamara left, and Greg returned. He added even more power to the shocks, as he spoke. "I will give you one last chance, Regina. Tell me where my father is or die," he said, a glitter in his eyes.

When she didn't respond, he turned back toward the machine and was about the press the button, when she stopped him. "Wait."

"Where is my father?"

"He's dead," she muttered. Her throat hurt when she spoke the words but she wanted him to feel pain before she died. She wanted to see the pain. "I killed him after you ran away. I buried him...I'm sure he wouldn't get many visitors." She took some enjoyment from the look on his face.

"Where?" He growled. She thought about answering him, she thought about ignoring him.

"At your campsite," she whispered. "I buried him...after burning him alive...at your campsite."

"I don't believe you!" he yelled. She grinned at him and it took a lot of energy to do that. But she enjoyed the sight of his anger and his grief. His pain.

"Go look..."

He growled again, and then turned and slammed his hand against the button. The shock had her screaming out in pain, all the muscles in her body burned at the energy running through them. Her back arched up, her head slamming into the table. After just seconds of it he stopped, and he looked at her, evil burning in his eyes.

"Fucking bitch," he yelled. "Why?"

When she didn't answer, he slammed his fist against the button again and she gritted her teeth against the scream. She felt her mind let go of anything but the pain and she wished she would pass out, but she didn't. She was right there, feeling everything.

He stopped again. "You feel that? That's the end of you," he said, his voice raised. She could hardly keep up with him, her entire body throbbed with the pain, and she didn't get a chance to say anything because he pushed the button again, "that's scary ain't it?"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she welcomed the feeling, the feeling of sinking into that dark hole.

* * *

David turned the corner and shot at the machine just after Greg let go of the button. He shot at Greg but he ran, and while he went to follow him, Mary Margaret looked down at Regina. Her face was pale against the red of her shirt, and her eyes were red around the rims. She was passed out, and Mary Margaret tried to figure out a way to get her off of that table and somewhere safe.

"Mary Margaret? I couldn't get to him," David said as he walked back into the room. "How is she?"

"She's out cold...they hurt her, David." Mary Margaret looked up with tears in her eyes and David nodded. He helped her with taking off the cuffs, and then lifted Regina in his arms. She was completely limp in his arms and he felt sorry for her.

"Let's take her to the apartment, and try to get her back from this. She...I think she's one of the few who can help us stop this," he said. Mary Margaret inclined her head and followed David out of the bunker.

* * *

Emma and Neal fought with Tamara, but Tamara was quick and she shot Neal. Before either of them could do anything Tamara threw a bean on the floor, and a green hole appeared right where the bean had landed.

"Good luck getting away from that," Tamara said. An evil grin marred her face. She ran, and Emma turned around to Neal. Emma knew that she couldn't get to Tamara in time and she had to get Neal to safety. He was on the floor, his entire body wrapped around his stomach it seemed. She had shot him, and Emma would be damned if she was going to let him go again.

"Neal, come on we need to get away from here," she said, trying to help him up. He groaned but he stood to his feet. "Come on Neal," she said again, and he looked down at his stomach, where his hand pressed against the wound.

"Yes, let's go," he said, right before the floor gave out under him and he fell into the hole. Emma screamed and grabbed his hand, just in time. He held on to her hand and the floor sticking out around the green hole, and looked up. "You can't save me, Emma, you need to save yourself! For our boy!"

Her sweaty hands made it hard for her to keep a hold of him, but when he let his hand slip off the floorboard she could feel him slipping through her fingers. "Neal!"

* * *

Regina gasped for breath as she woke.

"Oh..."

It took only a moment for Regina to realize that she wasn't lying on the table anymore, but on a bed. The pain, the muscle ache, had her gasping again and then a wet cloth was pressed against her forehead.

"Regina," Mary Margaret's voice drifted into her ears and Regina slowly opened her eyes. They hurt, but she would get over it. "You're awake..."

Regina looked at the woman leaning over her, the woman who had saved her, and felt a tear slip down her cheek. It fell into her hair. "You saved me." It was something that she didn't think would ever happen, but then again she was not used to being saved. She was the _Evil Queen _and she had hurt a lot of people.

"Yes...yes I did," Mary Margaret said. "We did," she added, looking up at David.

It was the first time Regina saw him, and she inclined her head as a thank you. She would thank them properly later, when she didn't feel like she'd just run a marathon. Her head was pounding and her eyes closed of their own accord.

"Where are they?" she asked, forcing her eyes open. "Where are Greg and Tamara?"

"They got away," David said. He looked down at his feet and then back at Regina. "We'll get them, don't worry."

Regina felt herself slip back into that sleep, and for a second she fought it. They weren't safe, they still had to find those two because she had realized what they had found. They had the diamond, the one thing that could destroy the town, and she needed to get it back.

"They have it..."


End file.
